


Announcements

by Lucivar



Series: Summer Shivers [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Banter, Engagement, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Instagram, The trusty whiteboard makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/pseuds/Lucivar
Summary: Betty and Jughead announce their engagement.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Summer Shivers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973374
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to [@pinklisalizard](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/pinklisalizard) who drew me this gorgeous picture for this fic! I hope you love it too!  
> Also, watched me fuck with probability theory again (don't try this at home, kids!) #forscience

****

**TheVeronicaLodge** Oh my gosh you guys, congratulations to you both! I am so thrilled, you two are utterly beautiful together!!! What a gorgeous ring, Betty! Nice work Jughead, you’ve got taste <3 <3

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Thanks so much Veronica, for everything

 **SerpentQueen_JB** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS? WHY DID I ONLY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS ON INSTAGRAM BETTY?

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Also: CONGRATULATIONS YOU BEAUTIFUL IDIOTS

 **SerpentQueen_JB** I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY I’M CRYING

 **SerpentQueen_JB** CRYING

 **SerpentQueen_JB** BETTY, LOOK AT YOU!!! SMUG AF! I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU!!! ::hearteyes::

 **SerpentQueen_JB** BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK?

 **BettyCooper** _@SerpentQueen_JB_ , we called you twenty times. Over a five hour period

 **Jughead_Jones_III** We even went to Lodge Manor to tell you and Veronica in person

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Oh lol so that was you guys at the door! Soz. I was… indisposed

 **Jughead_Jones_III** For FIVE HOURS? What were you doing?

 **BettyCooper** Oh Juggie… 

**SerpentQueen_JB** LOLOLOL ;) A “who” _@Jughead_Jones_III_ , not a “what”

 **TheVeronicaLodge** It’s not like you two are any different to be fair

 **Kevin_Keller** High five to JB and Veronica from the beaches of Lisbon

 **Kevin_Keller** Oh yeah and a huge congratulations to Betty for finally getting Jughead to take his head out of his ass! You go girl! You’re my hero! 

**BettyCooper** Thank you _@Kevin_Keller_! I appreciate you stacking the bet for me, as always. You are wonderful and I love you! :)

 **Charles_Cooper** Oh my loves! I am actually crying… weeping on the beach right now I am so happy!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ::crying:: ::hearteyes::

 **Kevin_Keller** He is, I will send you all a photo!

 **BettyCooper** Oh _@Charles_Cooper_! I love you so much too

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Yeah _@Charles_Cooper_ , you’re the best Cooper-Keller

 **Kevin_Keller** I take OFFENSE TO THAT!

 **BettyCooper** You’re the best Keller-Cooper, _@Kevin_Keller_ :)

 **Kevin_Keller** I like Betty so much more than you, _@Jughead_Jones_III_

 **Jughead_Jones_III** _@Kevin_Keller_ Yeah I know. Somehow, I think I’ll live

 **Archie_Andrews** Wow! Congratulations Betty and Jughead! 

**ReginaldisBeautiful** Lol nice work cradle snatcher

 **SerpentQueen_JB** _@ReginaldisBeautiful_ get fucked dickhead 

**ReginaldisBeautiful** Hahaha JB you love me

 **SerpentQueen_JB** I know where you live. You’ve got a pretty mouth boy, shame if someone punched it

 **Cheryl_Blossoms_Eternal** Congratulations! Cute ring. Very “Betty Cooper”. Or should I say “Betty Jones”?

 **SerpentQueen_JB** OMG ARE YOU GOING TO BECOME A JONES??? SISTERS IN NAME AS WELL AS SOUL??? WILL I BE THE BEST MAN OR MAID OF HONOUR???

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Clearly _@Charles_Cooper_ will be best man, JB

 **Charles_Cooper** Oh my gosh _@Jughead_Jones_III_ , I am weeping like a baby here. _@Kevin_Keller_ hold me!

 **Kevin_Keller** I literally am, you precious angel

 **Jughead_Jones_III** _@SerpentQueen_JB_ You would be Maid of Dishonour, obviously (with Veronica)

 **BettyCooper** Yes! My two maids of honour <3

 **TheVeronicaLodge** Oh B, I am so, so excited!

 **SerpentQueen_JB** You mean “Made of Dishonour” right?

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Yeah no one in their right mind would call you a maid

 **PollyCooper** Congratulations Betty! Jason says hi!

 **BettyCooper** Thank you Polly! All the love to you both <3

 **ToniTopaz** Awesome news! So the chin-up challenge really was a match-making success? _@SerpentQueen_JB_

**TheSweetestPea** Congratulations Betty! You look so pretty! 

**TheFangsofTheSerpent** Nice work you two. ::snake:: _@SerpentQueen_JB_ You would definitely be “Made of Dishonour yet somehow still helpless”

 **SerpentQueen_JB** You suck _@TheFangsofTheSerpent_! Fight me IRL. U n Me 1v1

 **TheFangsofTheSerpent** Maybe come to the snake pit once in a while and we will see

 **ToniTopaz** We miss hanging out with you, _@SerpentQueen_JB_. Come up for air occasionally 

**TheSweetestPea** LOL.

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Do you guys have a private chat you can take this to or something?

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Lol you are such a diva _@Jughead_Jones_III_. You’re going to be a groomzilla, aren’t you? Lucky I won’t be best man then. Pity to _@Charles_Cooper_ , all the pity.

 **Charles_Cooper** I’ll be fine _@SerpentQueen_JB_ , I love Diva!Jughead

 **Jughead_Jones_III** You guys, I am not a DIVA!

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Betty, did he stamp his foot and make a little noise of frustration??? Please please please please tell me he called me a scoundrel. I need it.

 **BettyCooper** I am not getting in the middle of a JB-Jughead tussle. Especially now

 **SerpentQueen_JB** You used to always take my side Betts, now you side with this loser?

 **Jughead_Jones_III** I am not a loser, Betty agreed to marry me. Clearly I am a winner

 **SerpentQueen_JB** I can’t fault your logic there dude. I love you both so much x x x x x x x x x x 

**BettyCooper** I love you both so much too!!!

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Yeah but you love me more

 **Kevin_Keller** Can I get a spotlight on this DIVA HERE?

 **FP_theSecond** Congratulations Betty and Jughead! This is such amazing news and we are so happy for both of you!

 **FP_theSecond** And, JB, honestly, it’s your brother’s moment, just let him have this. 

**Gladys_Jones** So happy for you my darlings! I love you both so much! And wow! Jughead: that’s a gorgeous ring for such a gorgeous girl! Betty: we are so lucky to have you in our family!

 **BettyCooper** Thank you second parents! It will be such an honour to join your family!

 **Gladys_Jones** Oh sweetie, you’ve always been part of this family 

**FP_theSecond** Glad Jughead could get his shit together though. JB: how do I work this? How do I link people to this??

 **SerpentQueen_JB** _@FP_theSecond_ you have to use the at symbol for tagging, dad, you hopeless mule. But lol, good one

 **Gladys_Jones** Jug is sensitive and romantic. He takes after me

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Oh has Jughead ALSO set fire to the Whyte Wyrm?

 **ToniTopaz** Kickass story, honestly Gladys, we stan 

**TheEyesofAliceCooper** Oh my gosh!!!!! I didn’t expect this to happen so soon, but I could not be happier! I know we just got off the phone to you both, but I am so pleased!

 **Halthesaurus** Yes, exactly

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Thanks family and future family! _@FP_theSecond_ when did you get Instagram?

 **FP_theSecond** Just then so I could comment

 **SerpentQueen_JB** _@FP_theSecond_ WHAT ABOUT THE YEARS OF ME TRYING TO MAKE IT AS A MUSICIAN, DAD???

 **FP_theSecond** _@SerpentQueen_JB_ , it’s your brother’s moment, just let him have this. 

**Jughead_Jones_III** Yeah dad, I appreciate the defence, but JB has a good point 

**SerpentQueen_JB** SEE? EVEN DIVA!JUGHEAD AGREES WITH ME YOU FILTHY TRAITOR

 **FP_theSecond** I see I have made a grievous error. Starting from now I will be the Serpent’s #1 online fan

 **TheFangsofTheSerpent** Yeah FP! Welcome to the party

 **SerpentQueen_JB** You have a lot of catching up to do. You should get a Serpent tattoo if you’re that serious

 **FP_theSecond** Sure, why not? Book me a session and I will get one. @ _Halthesaurus_ So who won the poll?

 **Halthesaurus** I'm consulting the whiteboard now

 **FP_theSecond** Oh good

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Aren't you all in the same room? Is this really necessary? 

**Halthesaurus** Gladys… 26:1 odds on “proposes to Betty within a week of love confessions”… that’s serious money

 **Gladys_Jones** Ohhh yes! Shall we all go out somewhere fancy for dinner? My (I mean, your) treat! :)

 **FP_theSecond** Gladys, huh? I guess she does predict Jughead better than the rest of us. My money was on Betty proposing to Jughead after two years of him being oblivious 

**SerpentQueen_JB** Lol dad, legit. For this and the tattoo. I’ve booked you in for a session for when you return from Alaska

 **BettyCooper** A whole two years? That’s too long. I would have done it after graduation I think

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Hahaha Betty, you crack me up

 **FP_theSecond** Oh that was Alice’s guess. Good one Alice! 

**TheEyesofAliceCooper** I know my daughter

 **FP_theSecond** And we all know how hopeless Jughead is with romance 

**Jughead_Jones_III** Hey! You literally just said “Let Jughead have this” and now… this? This torture?

 **Kevin_Keller** Can I get a spotlight on this DIVA HERE?

 **Gladys_Jones** Oh, Jughead, of course I knew you would! You’ve been in love with Betty for years and vice versa… it just makes so much sense. It is so beautiful and I am so happy.

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Thanks mom, I am so glad you have faith in me

 **Gladys_Jones** Always x x x

 **BettyCooper** I had faith in you. Still have

 **Jughead_Jones_III** Betty Cooper, you are honestly everything to me.

 **SerpentQueen_JB** AWWWWWWW

 **SerpentQueen_JB** But ALSO GROSS. GET THAT HETERO PDA OFF INSTA LOL

 **SerpentQueen_JB** Guys?

 **SerpentQueen_JB** $10 says they’re doing it on the floor. Such heathens. Takers? 

**FP_theSecond** Ha! New poll

 **Halthesaurus** Whiteboard at the ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found this cute, funny and fucking weird (haha)! Next week, the smut is back on! Also I will post the next one in 8 days (gasp!) because I will be out of reception on a hiking holiday - yay summer ;) All the love, Georgie <3


End file.
